


Get The Ball Rolling [4]

by LunaEchelon



Series: Tommy and Dani [4]
Category: Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaEchelon/pseuds/LunaEchelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After exploring one of Dani's fantasies, Tommy Joe wants to explore one of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get The Ball Rolling [4]

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know or own Adam Lambert or Tommy Joe in part or whole. They do not know of my fan fiction (to the best of my knowledge). Everything written (unless otherwise stated) is fiction and has not happened and probably will not happen. How characters are portrayed may not be indicative of their actual personalities. Take everything with a pinch of salt. Any similarities between this fic and your life are a complete coincidence and should not be read into. In other words ITS NOT REAL!

The cold metal bar was fixed to his ankles by two leather straps at each end, it held his ankles a little more than shoulder width apart...enough room for access.  
His wrists were fixed behind his back with more leather bindings and a rubber ball gag rested comfortably in his mouth. The collar that was around his neck connected via a chain to the bar holding his ankles apart so he couldn't straighten up. Tommy Joe was completely helpless but the look in his eyes told Dani he was loving every second of it.

Dani stood at the end of the bed; her legs apart and her arms across her chest in a defiant stance.  
The PVC corset set Tommy Joe brought her as a present had set the ball gag rolling and at five in the morning after three days of no sleep, Tommy Joe had finally admitted what he had always wanted Dani to do to him and now... here they were... in a dark and seedy motel room, very cliché but exactly what Tommy Joe wanted.

Dani crawled onto the bed behind Tommy Joe with her hair falling in waves over her shoulders and the matching PVC mask covering half her face. She had her nails especially done for this weekend; they were long and black with silver tips....they were acrylic and solid.

Slowly, kneeling behind Tommy she dragged her nails under his arms, from his shoulders down over his bare ass and down his thighs. She smiled when his back arched into the sensation.

His hair was still damp from his shower and was curling, his body wasn't yet dry and Dani knew it probably wouldn't dry tonight.

Dani picked up the paddle that was laid on the bed and gently, at first, spanked Tommy Joe's ass... she repeated the action over and over, with each spank the wooden paddle landed harder and made his ass more red.

Tommy Joe smiled around the ball gag and nodded; moaning with each spank... the sting on his skin making his cock harder; the custom cock ring that Dani had so expertly fitted to him tightened and he groaned again; it was closed with a simple curved barbell and the outside of the ring had large textured metal balls all the way around, it complimented his large gauge Prince Albert perfectly – he had waited long enough for the bastard to heal.

 

Dani rested her hands, one on each of Tommy Joe's ass cheeks, gently spreading them she flicked her tongue over his hole making him squirm.

“You like that?” she asked, her voice low, barely a whisper

Tommy Joe nodded and pushed his ass back towards her face, his eyes were pleading.  
“OK baby.” Dani dipped her head again and slipped her tongue inside his hole. He moaned around the ball gag and quickly arched and released his back in quick succession repetitively. His hands were in fists behind his back, tensing and releasing with every flick, every lick, every kiss. Dani released him and sat up, kissing his lower back.

Dani's movement were slow and deliberate as she shook the vibrator out of it's box.

Tommy squirmed on the bed, he knew what was next. He heard Dani opening a tube and then felt the cold gel around his hole; his body shivered and goosebumps appeared over his still damp skin.

Dani smeared more of the gel onto the vibrator; it was, like the cock ring, custom made especially for Tommy Joe. Black in colour and textured it wasn't any bigger than he was, the small stub of a handle held a large rechargeable battery and three buttons, Off, Vibrate and Pulse.

Dani held the tip of the vibrator against Tommy Joe's hole and watched his breathing; as he exhaled she slowly pushed the object inside him. Tommy Joe called out around the ball gag, Dani watched and realised he wasn't in pain as he continued to pushed back towards her wanting more.

“You ready baby...?”  
Tommy Joe nodded.

Dani clicked the first button, withdrawing and thrusting the vibrator inside him as it vibrated continually. Tommy Joe twisted his face into the pillow, glad that he couldn't collapse down onto the bed due to the restraints holding him in one position.  


Dani kept a simple rhythm; keeping an eye on Tommy Joe's reactions - his hands, his face, his body and smiled happily when she clicked the second switch; sending it into pulsating vibrations and Tommy Joe twisted himself to look back at her face.  
His breathing came in rapid pants and she knew he was close, he could call her a bitch all he wanted for this but she switched off the vibrator and removed it, placing it down on top of its box by the bed.  


Tommy Joe spoke instantly when she undid the clasp at the back of the ball gag.  
“Fuck baby, no don't stop yet...I was so fucking close.”  
“Shut up.”  
She had been too nice to be a dominatrix this whole time but was determined to see some of it through to the end.  
“What?”  
“Shut the fuck up!”

Tommy Joe smiled and bit down on his lip, moving his arms to his sides as his leather wrist straps were released, next to go was the ankle bar and he finally did collapse down. Dani rolled him over quickly and lowered her head; wrapping her lips and tongue around his cock and sucking hard.

 

Tommy Joe's hands traced down his torso to Dani's hair and he gripped hard; whimpering when she pulled away and slapped his hands off her.  
“No touching.”  


“Oh... baby.”

  
The PVC stockings that attached to the corset stretched as Dani straddled Tommy Joe and lowered herself onto him.  
Tommy Joe kept his eyes open and on Dani as she rocked and twisted her hips; her hands rested on his lower stomach before tracing up her undulating figure, over her stomach and breasts to her shoulders and into her hair – brushing it back off her face she threw her head back and groaned as she leaned herself back on Tommy Joe – his hands dared to travel up her torso and grip her waist, she didn't stop him as she twisted and writhed around him.

Tommy Joe bucked his hips under Dani and moaned her name, there had been banging on the walls for the past hour but they took no notice now as the slowly paced rhythm sped up and sped them towards their final destination.

Dani leaned down over Tommy Joe, her mouth crashing into his and their tongues fought; their bodies moving together in the dim early morning light. Their moans travelled between their mouths and they screamed together as, for the first time, they orgasmed together.

Tommy Joe gripped Dani's hips and pulled her down onto him as he thrust his hips towards her. Their bodies relaxed and their breathing returned to normal, Tommy Joe twisted and rolled Dani over onto her side, still inside her; they fell asleep as the sun rose.  



End file.
